Le soleil brillait ce jour là
by Aurelily.S
Summary: Pourquoi Draco Malfoy aurait tout a coup changé de camp ? OS inspiré de la dernière lettre de Michel Manouchian, résistant de la seconde guerre mondiale.
1. Le soleil brillait ce jour là

_Me revoila avec un petit os en attendant de finir Pour oublier. Ce os est inspiré de la lettre de Michel Manouchian pour sa femme au moment de sa mort... il y a pas mal de similitude en fait_

**Le soleil brillait ce jour là**

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Malfoy ? »

Très bonne question. Posée par Potter, il y a 3 jours. Mais Draco était incapable d'y répondre, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Flash Back

Comme tous les vendredi, Malfoy se rendait ai quartier général de l'ordre du Phœnix. En effet, il était devenu espion pour l'ordre après s'être rendu compte que Voldemort lui avait menti. Il y avait une autre raison, mais celle là, personne ne devait la connaître. Comme chaque vendredi, les membres de l'ordre l'attendait dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd ensuite il devait leur dire tout ce qu'il avait apprit puis il pouvait repartir. Parfois Molly l'invitait a déjeuner, comme ce jour là. Il avait manger en compagnie de ceux qui vivaient de façon permanente au QG. A la fin du repas, comme a son habitude, il restait a table pour profiter du silence quand tout le monde était sorti. Mais ce jour là Potter était résté a table avec lui et depuis 10 minutes il fixait Draco sans ciller. N'en pouvant plus, Draco prit la parole :

Que se passe-t-il, Potter ?

Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Malfoy ?

Pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait, l'ancien serpentard avait très bien compris. Il regardait Potter droit dans les yeux, comme pour qu'il lise la raison a l'intérieur. Pourquoi Draco aidait l'ordre ? Beaucoup voulais le savoir, il ne l'avait jamais dit a personne. Au début on avait été méfiant envers lui, mais très vite on avait compris qu'il ne mentait pas, seul Potter cherchait encore a comprendre. Maudit Potter ! Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde pour une fois ? Heureusement Draco n'eut pas a répondre a cette question, Ron venait d'entrer en priant Harry de venir l'aider a calmer sa mère.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Malfoy ? »

Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. La réponse n'était pas si compliquer pourtant, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de répondre. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps a ça. Deux hommes venait de débarquer au milieu de son salon. A peine eut-il sortit sa baguette qu'elle fut détruite par l'un des deux hommes. C'est a ce moment qu'il les reconnus comme étant des mangemorts. Il ria intérieurement, 3ans, 3 longues années qu'il était devenu espion pour l'ordre. Et Voldemort ne s'en était aperçu qu'aujourd'hui. Sa vengeance n'en serait que plus terrible. Draco n'essaya même plus de se défendre, il pouvait s'enfuir mais pourquoi ? Pour aller où ? Il serait retrouvé a chaque fois, alors a quoi bon ? Il avait eu le temps de voir toutes les horreurs de la guerre, il avait perdu sa mère, seule personne pour qui il comptait vraiment. Plus rien ne le retenait. Il laissa les deux mangemorts l'attraper. Le temps de transplaner et il se retrouva dans les cachots du manoir de Voldemort. Une vingtaine d'autres hommes étaient enfermés ici, Draco reconnu même Rogue.

Fin du flash back

Dans sa cellule il avait eu le temps de réfléchir a la question de Potter. Comme il aurai aimer lui répondre. Lui dire ce qui faisait sa vie. Potter lui aurai sûrement fracasser la tête mais il aurait été libre au moment de sa mort. Les prisonniers furent emmener au sommet de la colline qui cachait le manoir aux yeux du monde. Là haut, un mangemort expliqua la suite des événements. « Vous serrez tous tuer a 15 h 00 » mais avant de mourir, chacun reçus un hibou, une feuille de parchemin, une bouteille d'encre et une plume. Ils avaient le droit de faire leurs adieux , quelle chance pensa Draco. Il ne savait pas a qui écrire. Il ne manquerait a personne, personne ne viendrait chercher son corps pour l'enterrer comme il se doit. Il passa quelques minutes a réfléchir au destinataire de sa lettre. Quand il trouva enfin, il écrivit, écrivit, jusqu'à ce que son parchemin soit complètement noircis d'encre.Puis il leva la tête pour contempler le ciel, Le soleil brillait ce jour-là ...

Le repas venait juste de se terminer au square Grimmaurd. Les personnes attablées riaient et parlaient tous en même temps. Une petite chouette hulotte s'engouffra par une fenêtre ouverte et vint se poser délicatement devant Hermione. Elle posa sur ses genoux la lettre qu'il y avait dans son bec et s'envola a nouveau. Hermione déroula le parchemin et lu sa lettre. Quand elle eut terminée, et replia soigneusement la lettre et essuya quelques larmes. C'était la plus belle lettre qu'on lui avait écrite …

« Ma chère Hermione,

Dans deux heures tout au plus, je ne serais plus. Nous allons être tués a 15hOO. Je m'y attendait mais j'ai pourtant du mal a imaginé que je ne te verrais plus. Je ne sais quoi te dire, tout me semble si confus, si claire, je ne sais même plus.

Je me suis engagé dans l'ordre du Phœnix pour libérer ce pays de Voldemort et je meurs a l'aube de la victoire. Mais je meurs sans haine, ni pour les mangemorts, ni pour personne d'autre car j'ai fais ce qui était le plus juste et j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je suis sur que chacun aura ce qu'il mérite, en bien ou en mal.

Bientôt les sorciers retrouverons la joie et la tranquillité d'autre fois. Je vous souhaite a tous tout le bonheur que vous méritez. Je m'en veut terriblement de n'avoir su te dire avant combien je t'aimais, de n'avoir pu te voir sourire grace a moi. J'aurais aimé faire ma vie avec toi, mais une autre personne s'en chargera, Ron peut-être. Je te souhaite de trouver un mari qui t'aimeras et qui pourra prendre soin de toi comme il se doit, je te souhaite de fondée une famille, d'avoir des enfants, d'être heureuse surtout. Tu es la seule personne qui compte encore pour moi c'est pourquoi je te remets tout ce qui m'appartient. Si tu n'en veux pas, revends mes affaires et mon appartement et sers-toi de l'argent.

Tu trouveras chez moi des plans, ce sont ceux du manoir dans lequel vit Voldemort. Il y a aussi une liste de tout les mangemorts. Prends tout cela et avec l'aide de tes amis, libère notre pays. Je mourrais dans peux de temps avec les 23 autres qui se sont battus contre Voldemort depuis l'intérieur. Peut-être y en a-t-il parmi nous qui regrettent, mais pas moi. Je meurs sans regrets autre que celui de ne t'avoir fais souffrir, et j'ai la conscience bien tranquille. Je sais que je me suis battu du bon côté et j'espère que là-haut on me ferras grâce de mes années de méchanceté, mais je n'étais qu'un enfant. Il fait extraordinairement beau aujourd'hui, pour un jour d'hiver. Au moins j'emporterais dans la tombe le souvenir du soleil. C'est en regardant le soleil et la beauté de la nature que je vous dis adieu, ma très chère Hermione et tout ceux qui m'on connus. Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose, présente mes plus sincères excuses a Harry et Ron et a tous ceux qui ont souffert par ma faute. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu resteras gravé dans mon cœur pour toujours. Adieu.

Draco Malfoy.

Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait caché son amour pour Draco. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait qu'un regret, ne pas avoir pu lui faire ses adieux elle aussi…


	2. La lettre de Manouchian

Ma Chère Mélinée, ma petite orpheline bien-aimée,

Dans quelques heures, je ne serai plus de ce monde. Nous allons être fusillés cet après-midi à 15 heures. Cela m'arrive comme un accident dans ma vie, je n'y crois pas mais pourtant je sais que je ne te verrai plus jamais.

Que puis-je t'écrire ? Tout est confus en moi et bien clair en même temps.

Je m'étais engagé dans l'Armée de Libération en soldat volontaire et je meurs à deux doigts de la Victoire et du but. Bonheur à ceux qui vont nous survivre et goûter la douceur de la Liberté et de la Paix de demain. Je suis sûr que le peuple français et tous les combattants de la Liberté sauront honorer notre mémoire dignement. Au moment de mourir, je proclame que je n'ai aucune haine contre le peuple allemand et contre qui que ce soit, chacun aura ce qu'il méritera comme châtiment et comme récompense. Le peuple allemand et tous les autres peuples vivront en paix et en fraternité après la guerre qui ne durera plus longtemps. Bonheur à tous... J'ai un regret profond de ne t'avoir pas rendue heureuse, j'aurais bien voulu avoir un enfant de toi, comme tu le voulais toujours. Je te prie donc de te marier après la guerre, sans faute, et d'avoir un enfant pour mon bonheur, et pour accomplir ma dernière volonté, marie-toi avec quelqu'un qui puisse te rendre heureuse. Tous mes biens et toutes mes affaires je les lègue à toi à ta sœur et à mes neveux. Après la guerre tu pourras faire valoir ton droit de pension de guerre en tant que ma femme, car je meurs en soldat régulier de l'armée française de la libération.

Avec l'aide des amis qui voudront bien m'honorer, tu feras éditer mes poèmes et mes écrits qui valent d'être lus. Tu apporteras mes souvenirs si possible à mes parents en Arménie. Je mourrai avec mes 23 camarades tout à l'heure avec le courage et la sérénité d'un homme qui a la conscience bien tranquille, car personnellement, je n'ai fait de mal à personne et si je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait sans haine. Aujourd'hui, il y a du soleil. C'est en regardant le soleil et la belle nature que j'ai tant aimée que je dirai adieu à la vie et à vous tous, ma bien chère femme et mes bien chers amis. Je pardonne à tous ceux qui m'ont fait du mal ou qui ont voulu me faire du mal sauf à celui qui nous a trahis pour racheter sa peau et ceux qui nous ont vendus. Je t'embrasse bien fort ainsi que ta sœur et tous les amis qui me connaissent de loin ou de près, je vous serre tous sur mon cœur. Adieu. Ton ami, ton camarade, ton mari.

Manouchian Michel.

P.S. J'ai quinze mille francs dans la valise de la rue de Plaisance. Si tu peux les prendre, rends mes dettes et donne le reste à Armène. M. M.


End file.
